


Seed Of Desire

by drarry_darkz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Top Harry Potter, school years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_darkz/pseuds/drarry_darkz
Summary: Being bestfriends with Harry Potters sister, Draco sees Harry more times than his bestmates. Draco denies he sees anything in Harry, and that he’s not attractive. Then, Harrys showering in the girls dorms, where that just so happens to be where Aria and him are studying. She has to leave, so Draco is left with a shirtless, periodically towel-less Harry Potter.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 47





	Seed Of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple oneshot, if you want more, I will gladly type more.

Aria starts walking along the corridor. Malfoy beside her. He has an arm on her shoulder and they are laughing and talking. 4th year. So far, Harry’s name came out of the goblet. Cedric Diggory also being for Hogwarts. 

“I can’t believe Potter’s name was called for the tournament. Completely like him to be so selfish. Precious ‘Chosen One’,” Draco spits.

”Draco, you do know that I am the Chosen One as well?” She asks with a smile.

”Yes, of course. But you aren’t as annoying and arrogant as him,” Draco responds. He is not serious, right?

”Look who’s talking,” She says as she rolls her eyes.

Cedric Diggory comes up next to us and Draco’s arm, mysteriously, removes from my shoulders. I eye him suspiciously.

”Your brother tipped me for the first task, apparently it’s dragons,” Cedric says, adjusting his scarf.

”Oh, I know. He told me as well,” I say tilting my head a bit.

”I figured. Congratulations, on getting together,” He says, obviously talking about me and Draco.

”Y-yeah, I just asked her and s-she said yes. As most g-girls do,” Draco stutters.

”Good day,” I say to Cedric and he walks off.

”What the bloody hell was that?” I question Draco.

”Whatever do you mean?”

”You were stuttering like a fish caught out.”

”I don’t know what you were talking about.”

”Draco. Why were you so nervous in front of him- Oh!” I gasp.

”What,” He asks sternly.

”You have a crush on Cedric!”

”Do not! And would you keep it down?”

“I knew this day would come, you have the hots for Diggory.” She laughs.

“He’s not even that cute...” Draco trails.

“Are you kidding? He’s gorgeous. And you once told me that you think smarts are better than looks, and Cedric is super smart.” I finish with a smile.

“Yeah well, let’s just count me lucky that he hasn’t noticed.”

“Are you sure? Because you weren’t exactly subtle.”

“I am subtle. Anyway, can we please tell people that we aren’t in a relationship and you’re my Bestfriend?”

“But it’s funny, they are so gullible. And you’re the one who was going along with it while talking to Cedric.”

“I had to create the illusion that I didn’t like him,” Draco says looking over to her.

“So you admit it. God Draco, your bisexuality confuses me everyday.”

“Yes. Let the entire bloody school know that their Slytherin prince likes dick and boobs.”

“To be fair, you said it way more loud than me.” She says matter-o-factly.

“Whatever, I prefer men over women anyway. Your brother is more attractive to me than you and that’s saying a lot.” Draco says, feigning disgust.

“Gross! I don’t wanna hear you basically telling me you want to get on with my brother,” She says fake gagging.

“I did not utter those words. Not once did they even leave my mouth.”

“WELL! If it isn’t the bisexual bestfriends.” Pansy’s voice drawls from in front of them.

“Hey Pansy, what goes on?” She asks.

“I was with Hermione, you know,  with her. But then Ron walked in with Blaise and it got awkward.”

“They just walked in, like were they talking or something?” Draco asks, confusion spread across his face.

“I mean...” She trails off, thinking back.

Flashback:

“Well, Pansy and I are off.”

“Okay, we’ll just stay here talking then,” Blaise says, speaking about Ron and him.

“The quidditch game coming up is going to be quite difficult with the weather going on,” Ron complains. 

“No fear, I’m sure you’ll do a fantastic job.”

“I obviously will try my best but...and have you noticed Harry has been quite out of it recently. Trailing off, zoning out...” Ron looks over to Blaise. He has an expression on his face. He’s not talking anymore, just staring. “Blaise? Hello-“ Ron didn’t even get to finish before Blaise jumped on him and kissed him, Ron didn’t object of course, have you seen Blaise? Eventually, things got heavy, they busted into the room making out with Blaise pushing Ron against the wall. His leg in between Ron’s, grinding against him. It wasn’t until they turnedaround and saw Pansy and Hermione, in a compromising position, that they stopped and it was awkward silence for while.

End of flashback

“Yeah sure, ‘or something’” Pansy says, walking past them with a smile.

“Anyway, let’s go to my dorm, yeah?” She asks Draco.

“Okay, fine.” Draco says.

“Harry might be in there showering though because the boys shower like stopped working. They have magic so I don’t know what’s stopping them from fixing it,” She finishes.

They head to her dorm and Harry is indeed showering. You could hear the shower very loudly. Then Aria gets a letter from Hermione to hang out. She excuses herself from Draco and now he’s just studying on her bed.

That is until Harry walked out. In all his glory, Harry bloody Potter had a towel low on his waist, showing his v-line. His hair was kinda dry, but still wet. Water droplets falling down his toned abdomen. He has abs. Potter has fucking abs. A trail of dark hair goes down and disappears into his towel. Draco turns over on his stomach, hiding his growing erection. He couldn’t believe Harry fucking Potter, got it up.

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” Harry asks, confused.

“I was studying with your dear sister, ditched me, now I’m studying on my own.” Draco says, explaining in a nutshell.

“Oh, well then.” The steam from the shower starts flooding the room and it’s getting really hot.

Draco unbuttons his shirt and leaves it like that, leaning back against a pillow. Harry’s breath hitches as he looks over to him. Shirtless Draco. Almost shirtless. A pale, toned chest. Fuck. He turns around quickly pressing the heel of his hand against his erection. 

“Okay, Potter?” Draco questions absentmindedly.

“I’m fine,” Harry says, voice pitched.

Draco eyes him suspiciously.

Harry unwraps his towel and it drops to the floor. Draco’s eyes stare hard at his paper before he gives in and sees the entire glory of the chosen ones arse. Harry, still turned around, gets his clothes and unfolds them. He turns slightly and Draco sees his dick. A slightly erect, very long and thick, dick. Draco involuntarily whines and Harry’s head snaps up to him. The very obvious bulge in Draco’s pants. That was it. The sight of Draco, shirt unbuttoned, erection pressing his pants, and him whining. Harry walked forcefully over there, threw the books and papers off the bed and pushed Draco back against the pillow, kissing him. Harry’s soft lips against Draco’s plump and even softer ones. Ferociously grinding Harry’s open dick against Draco’s clothed one, and Draco moaning under his breath.

Draco’s POV

Harry’s grinding against me and frankly, I don’t think I will last that long with this.

“Uhh, fuck. Shit, Harry. Harder!” I moan. Harry slows and grind harder. 

“Fuck, Draco, you’re so fucking hot,” Harry moans. He goes faster and harder, heavy breathing could be heard from outside the door, surely. 

“I- Harry, fuck. Wait, slower- Please, shit fuck Harry- AH!” I cum in my trousers, the warmth flooding my pants.

“Did you-“ Harry cuts off.

“I did and it’s all your fault, Potter. I told you to slow down,” I blame.

“Couldn’t handle me?” Harry smirks.

“Oh, shut up,” I say, grabbing Harry’s hard dick.

I flip us over and push Harry down, putting his dick in my mouth and sucking.

“What are you- fuck!” Harry stops talking, muted by the feeling of my hot, wet mouth taking in half his dick.

Harry moans and brings a hand to my head, moving in sync with me. Groaning, Harry and I speed up. I suck the top, then bob my head down midway again.

“Fuck, stop- move out of the way Draco...I’m gonna- Uh! Ah...fuck...” Harry trails off as he cums in my mouth. I swallow all of it and get up to brush my teeth before coming back to kiss him. I lay on top of him, his pants lay on the floor where they were going to be put on, dick is still out, and I have sticky pants. A knock could be heard from the door. 

POV

Harry scrambles and gets his pants on casting a quick scourgify on Draco so he no longer has wet pants. Draco gets all the things off the floor, and puts them on the bed quickly buttoning up his shirt. Harry runs over to the other side of the room and someone walks in. Aria.

“Hey guys- why’s it so tense in here...and what’s that smell...? Oh my gods. It reeks of sex in here. I know you guys didn’t. I thought you were joking about finding Harry attractive earlier-“ Draco cuts her off.

“I said he was more good looking to me than you are to me. I didn’t say he was attractive. Not that you aren’t of course,” He finishes quickly, casting a glance at Harry.

“Ew, you guys have sex one time and now you are all lovey dovey. Gross. Go back to arguing,” Aria says, feigning over exaggerated disgust.

“You think I am hot?” Harry asks, dumbly.

“I wouldn’t have sucked you off if I didn’t find you the lease bit of attractive, Potter,” Draco answers, talking like it made all the sense in the world. 

“Well. I’m going to go tell ppl this...so catch me if you can,” She runs off laughing. Harry and Draco laugh too, running after her.

Epilogue 

Draco and Harry and now in a relationship. 6th year. Plenty of sex. Arguments. Love declarations. And you’ll never guess, Draco said it first. Accident of course. He was making out with Harry and it had slipped out as, “Gods, I love you, Harry,” as he was being pushed up against a wall. After they came out in a relationship, so did Seamus and Dean. Along with Blaise and Ron, Hermione and Pansy, and finally Astoria and Luna.

Aria, seeing all these happy couples, comes to the realization that she actually loves Ginny Weasley. She musters up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball (something Ron couldn’t do for Hermione (in the movies ofc)  🙄✋ ) and they started dating from then on.


End file.
